cncfandomcom-20200223-history
GDI Commando (Tiberium Wars)
The 'Commando's are GDI's ultimate infantry in Tiberium Wars. Background Backed by 50 years of tradition, they are the results of a powerful training program, with a 22% fatality rate and 97% recruits never reaching the end of training.Tiberium Wars Intel Database Typically, only one commando at a time will be allotted to a commander due to the high expense of equipping one, and in addition to the scarcity of such elite graduates. Equipment The next generation Commandos wear full suits of heavy body armour made of Kevlar5tm over a Mitshubishi elasticized polymer ceramic core, with a Data General Rugged System (DGRS) Sensor fusion helmet system and a hard point mounting system with an integrated Dai Nippon Skunk Works PCS/Jenner jump jet unit.Duane Loose. 2006. "Block 10 Technical Bulletin #1: Designn". File mirror They are also equipped with prototype high rate-of-fire assault railgun carbines which can tear infantry apart and, if given enough time, light vehicles like the Attack Bike. And, like their predecessors, carry a large amount of detpacks (based on an exotic new explosive) for demolition of buildings. One of their key abilities is destroying enemy Mechanized walkers by planting explosives on their legs. To maintain fitness, GDI commandoes usually do one handed push ups when idle which is a testament to their physical prowess.Idle animation in Tiberium Wars Notable members Lt. Fullerton, the commander of Stuttgart GDI forces was a Commando and was instrumental in retaking the city from the Scrin. Higgins and Conrad are commandos used extensively in GDI recruitment videos and posters.Tiberium Wars promotional materials In-game Along with the Nod Commando, the GDI commando is capable of killing entire swaths of infantry and destroying innumerable amounts of buildings and walkers if left unchecked. Pros: *Jump pack enables commando to evade threats or engage targets quickly *Jump pack reloads relatively quickly *Capable of crossing otherwise impassible barriers. *Capable of quickly killing any infantry, even Black Hand and other commandos are vulnerable *Can destroy an entire base if left unchecked *Utterly lethal against infantry when placed within a building, APC, or a Hammerhead. *Able to instantly kill any walker. *Cannot be mind controlled by Scrin Masterminds. Cons: *Shadow Teams and Sniper Teams can make quick work of a commando *The commando is still vulnerable while using his jump-jet *Vulnerable to aircraft (a Devastator Warship can one hit a commando) *Anti-infantry defensive structures like the Watch Tower can quickly drop a commando before they get within range. *Extremely expensive at 2000 resources. *Can only deploy one at a time *Can be killed instantly if in a garrisonable building with Black Hand or Grenadiers around. *Very ineffective against any kind of armored tank, even if they attain maximum veterancy. *Can be killed with overwhelming numbers of cheap infantry. Development Originally, the commando was supposed to have two versions - one for the Blue Zones, featuring short sleeves and an eyepiece and a Red Zone versions, with full body adaptable armour. However, eventually, the original rifleman model was used for the Commando, the riflemen were given a new one and the Blue Zone commando was recycled as the sergeant, guarding the barracks. Trivia *The Commando has a humorous and "Better than you" personality, which is quite strange considering that he is a professional soldier trained from an almost sadistic program, which in most cases would have produced rather dull and emotionless soldiers (Though this could also be the way the commando dealt with said program). *Even with the Commando's armor, he is vulnerable to Tiberium. *The Commando shares quotes from the Commandos from the original Command & Conquer, such as: "Got a present for ya!" and "Real tough guy!". *Rarely, The Commando will burst into dancing and will continue to do so until clicked on or engaged. Quotes Idle *Let's hear the plan! *Yeah? *I'm ready. *Waddaya got for me? *Yo! *Well, let's do this thing. * Moving *Okay, boss. *Didn't miss anything, did I? *Load and lock and roll and rock! *Going in. *Let's check it out. *How's the room service? *Hope the maids are cute. *Right. *I know the routine. *I'm there. *Yep. *Goin' there! *You got it. *Already there! *Goin' up! *Hittin' it! *Here we go! *Oh yeah! *So where are they? *Whaddaya got? Attacking *I'll put 'em down! *He's done! *Siddown! *Too easy! *Dismissed! *This shouldn't take long... *I'll give him special treatment! *I didn't forget you! *See ya! *He's goin' dirt-tastin'! *Let's get this party started! *Give 'em a runnin' start... *We'll start with them! *This oughtta be fun... *Don't mind if I do... *A little target practice? *All right! *Don't be shy! *Let's see who's left standing! *Like fish in a barrel! *Keep 'em comin'! *Bring it! *Keep the day job, buddy! *That was left-handed! *Sweet! Like shootin' skeet! *Nice faceplant! *C'mon girls, let's see what you got! *Goodnight, ladies! *Step right up! *Set 'em up and I'll knock 'em down! *Santa's comin' to town! *It's the thought that counts! *I got your present right here! *I got a present for you! *I put a little surprise under your tree... Retreating *Gotta go! *Outta here! *See ya! *We'll save 'em for later! *Later! *Real tough guy! Gallery CommandoGDI.jpg|Render File:CNCTW_Old_Commando_Cameo.png|Old cameo CNCTW GDI_Commando Early.jpg|Early render CNCTW_Early_Commando_Render.png|Ditto CNCTW_Early_Commando_Concept_Art_1.png|Early concept art, featuring the Blue Zone commando CNCTW_Early_Commando_Concept_Art_2.png|Ditto, CNCTW_Early_Commando_Concept_Art_3.png|Ditto CNCTW_Early_Commando_Concept_Art_4.png|Ditto CNCTW_Commando_Concept_Art_EH_1.jpg|Ditto, Eric Hilleary References Category:Tiberium Wars infantry